


Help I accidentally got married

by Blvve



Series: Help I accidentally... [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Angst, Awkward Din Djarin, Betaed, But just a little, Caring Migs Mayfeld, Confused Din Djarin, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Din Djarin Removes the Helmet, Din Djarin Whump, Forced Marriage, Getting Together, M/M, Marriage, Mostly Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Migs Mayfeld, Post-Chapter 15: The Beliver, Protective Din Djarin, Protective Migs Mayfeld, The Mandalorian (TV) Spoilers, almost no beta read, because she didn't anwser my calls, confused Migs Mayfeld, i love my confused bois, not really - Freeform, who knew this was a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blvve/pseuds/Blvve
Summary: The first time they met, Mayfeld wasn't particularly nice to the Mandalorian. In his defense, if you're making a living among criminals and all kinds of galactic scum you can't really be kind and considerate. But he didn't want to make the other man even more uncomfortable, especially after today. Dressing up as an imperial to get back his abducted son must've been bad enough, but showing his face, probably for the first time in years, in front of a room full of enemies. Awful. And seeing this face, tense, wary, terrified, stunning- no wait! The point was, Mando has gone through enough today already.orMigs feels bad about everything that happened and wants to make it up to Din.___I know I marked this as finished, but fear not I will come back to this fic when we get season 3 of The Mandalorian (you know, basically everything that happens in the series but with a little Mayfeld sprinkled on it)
Relationships: Cara Dune/Fennec Shand (background), Din Djarin & Migs Mayfeld, Din Djarin/Migs Mayfeld
Series: Help I accidentally... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134329
Comments: 60
Kudos: 325





	1. The Believer pt.1

The whole mission had gone to shit. Migs does not know if it was the attack on transport or him not being able to face Valin Hess in the mess hall, thus making Mando take off his helmet or maybe his old commander asking them to have a drink with him. Whichever part of it was, the quiet in and out for information turned into full blown fire exchange, just because he couldn't stand looking at Hess' smug face.

Now though, they were sitting in the main cabin of Slave I with nothing more than a few bruises, so he really shouldn't complain. Plus, he got to see the most beautiful pair of eyes in the whole world. Those deep, brown orbs will most likely stay in his mind forever, even if he still feels guilty about making the Mandalorian take his helmet off.  _ Stars, if he wasn't such a coward- _

The floor shook a little as the ship touched the ground. Fett emerged from the cockpit. 

"I'll give you a moment, get changed out of those..." the Green Mando vaguely gestured towards them and scrunched up his face, "horrific suits, they smell." 

"Hey! You're not the one having to wear them." Migs complained, but the other man just grimaced before putting on his helmet and stepping out of the ship, leaving both men in juggernaut pilot uniforms to themselves.

The ex-imperial quickly turned to the wall opposite to the Mandalorian and changed into his pants, his boots, his shirt... Shirt. Where was his shirt? Shit, he must've had left it by the control panel. 

"Hey, I need to grab my shirt. Your private parts hidden? And by that, I mean your face, not- not your... You know."  _ What the hell Migs! What kind of creepy guy line was that?! You don't want to spook him even more! _

The first time they met, Mayfeld wasn't particularly nice to the Mandalorian. In his defense, if you're making a living among criminals and all kinds of galactic scum you can't really be kind and considerate. But he didn't want to make the other man even more uncomfortable, especially after today. Dressing up as an imperial to get back his abducted son must've been bad enough, but showing his face, probably for the first time in years, in front of a room full of enemies. Awful. And seeing this face, tense, wary, terrified, stunning-  _ no wait! _ The point was, Mando has gone through enough today already.

Silence.

Now that he thinks about it, the bounty hunter had been pretty quiet since they got back. Well, he normally is, rather reserved, silent type but now even more so than usual. Not that he's surprised much.

"Last warning, Mando. I'm turnin' around. Make sure I don't see anything you don't want me to see." Apparently, Mandalorian didn't hear him, because he was standing in his full glory, back in his armor, face uncovered, hunching over the helmet he was holding. 

Migs quickly covered his eyes, "Damnit, I told you I would be turning around! There was a clear indication! You can't blame me for seeing something now." Silence again. The sharpshooter slowly drooped his hand, "You okay?" He didn't get a reply. The taller man was still looking at his headgear, although his gaze was vacant, like he was fighting some silent battle in his mind.

"Okay, okay... I'll just, grab this.." he pointed at his shirt, indeed laying on the floor by the control panel, huh, and made his way towards it, keeping an eye at the silent man. Not wanting to interrupt but still a little concerned for his mental stability. Being shoot in the back by a feral Mandalorian wasn't on his to-do list. Although, the concept of dying at the hands of such a gorgeous person wasn't a terribly dreadful one. Better than being cannon fodder for the Empire for sure. 

He got his shirt, put it on, and checked on the Mandalorian again, nothing about his posture changed, "Sorry Mando, but this is getting a little creepy. Your eyelids are for blinking, for kriff's sake." 

"Din." Mandalorian finally looked up at Mayfeld.

"What?"

"My name is Din Djarin. I figured if you've already seen my face, you can know my name as well," he muttered, and wow _ ,  _ his voice was much smoother when not processed by his helmet's speakers. "Okay Din, helmet on the head and off to find your kid, yeah?" he tried, seeing the hunter stand idly for so long made him uneasy.

"I can't do it."

"Yes, you can. Everybody who saw your face is dead, and I told you, I didn't see shit. Chop, chop!" now that he said it, even to him it sounded ridiculous, considering that he couldn't take his eyes off those handsome features for the past several minutes. 

"We both know it's not true, and I can't disgrace the Creed like that, I can't put it back on..." his eyes filled with sadness, like the gravity of the situation was hitting him just now. He looked like he was about to cry, Migs wouldn't have it, "Common, I'm sure there's a way for you to put it on without 'disgracing the creed', some loopholes or something." Din glanced at him, then back at his helmet and grimaced, "I guess there is a way, but- well let's just say you won't like it." 

"I didn't like you locking me up in New Republic's prison, c'mon." Migs just hoped that way didn't involve him dying, would be such a shame after he got a name he could put to  _ that _ face. Not that 'Brown Eyes' was a bad nickname or anything. Just knowing the name got him a little closer on the scale of knowing the man. And apparently, his ill-functioning heart wanted him to down that road. 

"Well, you would have to- uh, how do I say this? You would have to accept being bound to me by the mandalorian law." he looked up again and must have seen the confusion on Mayfield's' face.

"We would have to get married."


	2. The Believer pt.2

"What?"

"I mean, not get married, more like finish getting married," Man- Din tried to explain, "Normally the ceremony would consist of showing each other faces and reciting traditional vows, bu-"

"Wait! Does that mean we're already married?" 

"Well, no."

"But it could." Migs supplied, and Mando nodded. Mayfeld didn't remember the other man ever speaking this much, at least to him. He was clearly feeling vulnerable being this open, but he had to ask, "And if we, as you said, finished getting married, how would this work?" 

The other man just shrugged, looking down again. It was somehow reassuring to know he was equally lost- Hell, probably even more, after losing a child, having to work with a man he likely considered enemy, and now placing his future as Mandalorian in said enemy's hands. Stars, it was a lot, and this situation didn't even concern him. Well, he guessed now it did. He needed to make a choice here. Either he says no to the surprise wedding and deprives the other man of his identity, and considering he was the reason for this dilemma in the first place, this would be twice as bad, or he could say yes and... and what? What would even happen? Would he from now on live a very strange life with his mandalorian husband and their adopted green bean of a son? (Note to himself: he needs to ask how Din actually acquired the little goblin.) Being able to look into those doe eyes without fearing the threat of being killed to keep Mando's face a secret looming over his head? Or after the ceremony, Marshal Dune would take him back to prison, like nothing had happened. 

"And what would you prefer?" Heh, they say communication is the basis of a good relationship, good start. 

"Following the Creed is the only life I've known until now," Din admitted, still not meeting Migs' gaze, "I'm not sure I can abandon that path just yet..."

So, marriage. Now was Migs' turn to decide. Tie himself to a man he barely knew anything about, except for the fact that he was a rogue bounty hunter with an adopted alien son. But after everything he had done, to Din, in his imperial days, and even after that. Maybe this was a way to start doing good things to repay for the bad. Maybe he would be finally able to sleep at night. 

He looked at Din again. The Mandalorian was still clutching the helmet, body tense all over, looking down, head between his shoulders, as if trying to make himself smaller, to protect himself from everything around. Usually, he would have his helmet for that. But right now, he was stripped from that right. From the protection he always had, and Mayfeld's choice could either take that away forever or let give it back. He looked at those brown eyes again. They were so dull, almost somber, as if holding all of Mandalorian's dark memories in them. Argh! He couldn't do it. This man went through enough already! And if doing one good thing for him also meant that he would hopefully be able to go through life by his side, then so be it. Looking at this man's conflicted face, his adorably scrunched brows, and a slight pout on his mouth, all he wanted to do was wrap him in a blanket, possibly with his kid, and protect him from this world. 

"Okay, let's do it." If he wasn't so careful about not upsetting the Mandalorian by laughing in his face, he would have done it. The shocked look on Din's face when he snapped his head up was hilarious. Damn, he really didn't have any control over his expressions. In the mess hall, it might have been problematic, but now? Oh boy, pure treasure. 

"You said something about vows?" He asked, still trying to squash his amusement.

"Ah, yes," he must've still be in some kind of shook, guessing by how startled he was by the question, "Traditional vows, if we say them, we'll be irreversibly married. I should have probably said this earlier, but for mandalorians, marriage is a pretty final thing. Once we do this, there's no going back," Din looked into his eyes, like he was asking if Mayfeld was sure. If he knew what he was getting himself into. He didn't, but that never really stopped him before.

"Okay, what are the vows?" In that moment Din's face became unreadable, like Migs grew two heads mixed with something. Fondness? No, probably just relief that he can keep his mandalorian identity. 

"If I remember correctly, they should go like this," he took a deep breath and recited in Mando'a, "Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde. It's important to say them in union, did you get them?" 

"I think so, yes." To be honest, he wasn't sure if he wouldn't mess the words up in nerves, "So, we just say them, and that's it? Or do we need to do something specific?"

"In normal circumstances, we would take off each other's helmets and then recite the vows, but-" he gestured at them. "Yeah, I get it." 

"So here goes nothing, right?" He chuckled, trying to lift a little tension from the room.

"Right..." Din locked eyes with him and nodded. They both took deep breaths.

"Mhi solus tome,  
mhi solus dar'tome,  
mhi me'dinui an,  
mhi ba'juri verde."

Migs looked around, then at Mando, who was staring at his helmet again. "So, I guess you can put it on now." he tried to hide the little disappointment that crept into his voice. 

The Mandalorian did just that. With a relieved sigh, he put the helmet back on his head. When it clicked back on, Din's whole body seemed to immediately relax, his posture didn't look so tense anymore, and his shoulders weren't hunched now too.

"We should probably go get the rest of the team now," said Mando swiftly stepping towards the hatch, like he desperately needed air. Wich was a little strange considering that minutes ago he couldn't wait to put the helmet back on. Migs looked around the place once again, and just now noticed the jacket he had completely forgotten about in the whole getting married mess. His mind still didn't have quite enough time to comprehend the most recent developments in his life. He quickly grabbed it and put it back on as he caught up to Din, who was already stepping out of the ship.

They walked out onto the forest clearing, joining Fett just in time to see Dune and Shand wander out of the bushes, exchanging smiley looks with each other. Interesting. The Green Mando excused himself to start the engines, in case the imperials caught up to them, and they needed a quick getaway. Fennec one last time smirked mischievously at the marshal and followed the other guy into the ship. 

"That was some nice shootin' back there." Dune smiled at him.

"Oh, you saw that? Yeah, that, uh," he glanced at Din, "that wasn't part of the plan. I was just gettin' some stuff off of my chest." She looked him up and down, shook her head, fondly, almost, and turned to Mando. "You know it's too bad Mayfeld didn't make it out alive back there." What?

"Yeah, too bad." Migs could bet all of his money that the Mandalorian was smirking under his helmet. The smug bastard. What was all that about?

"What you're talking about?" He asked cautiously, were they about to kill him now? 

"Looked to me like prisoner number 34667 died in the refinery explosion on Morak." Dune's gaze never left Mando.

"Does- does this mean I don't have to go back to prison? Huh?" Mando finally looked at him and nodded briefly. 

"You get the coordinates on Moff Gideon?" 

Mando nodded again, "We did." We, now that made something flutter in Mayfeld's chest. Guess that's his life now.

"What's our next move?"

Din tilted his head to the side. Migs would've taken it as a playful gesture if not for the downright murderous energy surrounding the man. Stars, what had he gotten himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the vows from some website with mandalorian laws, not sure if they're legit, but hey! I doubt anybody's here for that ¬‿¬  
> They supposedly translate to:  
> Mhi solus tome. - We are one together.  
> Mhi solus dhar'tome. - We are one when parted.  
> Mhi me'dinui an. - We share all.  
> Mhi ba'juri verde.- We will raise warriors.


	3. The Rescue pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And once again, here I stand offering you another chapter of this as a sacrifice for the gods of ships and bad writing. I don't know what I'm saying I barely slept tonight. Anyway, the next chapter is here and it a tiny bit longer, also I feel like it's better written but that may be just my imagination. Enjoy!

Migs was sitting in the cockpit of the Slave I, polishing his blaster. Not to necessarily clean it, but to occupy his hands, there wasn't much else to do besides watching the imperial scientist, who was shifting slightly in one of the seats in the ship's rotating belly. He didn't have to worry about that, though. Between him, the marshal, and Shand, the doctor was clearly too scared to try anything. 

He glanced around the hull. Dune and Shand were standing by the ship's hatch, chatting quietly. Suddenly the marshal turned to him as if sensing his gaze. He tried to ignore the distrustful look she gave him and looked down on his gun again. He sighed. After the landing, both Mandalorians left to seek some lady named Bo-Katan Kryze, if Migs heard the name correctly. Apparently, she was another Mandalorian, whose presence would help them get the kid back. Now that he thought about it, he still hasn't asked Din about the kid. Or anything, really. Ever since they took off from Morak, Mando and him didn't exchange a single word. At first, Mayfeld's mind was a little fuzzy, still processing everything, so he just sat there. Later on, when his thoughts started clearing up, he had thought about talking to his- his husband, but he decided to record his taunting message for Moff Dick just then for kriff's sake. Then they found the ship with the doctor in it, and all in all, there simply wasn't a good time to talk. 

Or so he told himself. He desperately didn't want to think how the Mandalorian seemed to avoid him at all times, keeping his distance and avert his head every time Migs tried to catch his eye- Well more like the helmet's visor. He sighed again. He didn't even know where that came from, but he had this weird urge to get to know Din more, like he got addicted. Getting to know his face and name wasn't enough. Deep down, he hoped that the marriage would somehow draw them closer. It seemed to do just the opposite. 

A cough startled him out of his thoughts. He looked up from his task and noticed that the rebel marshal was now sitting in front of him. Looking at him intently, like she tried to figure something out, just from his face alone. 

"Um, can I help you?" he asked, leaning back a little, away from the piercing gaze.

"What's going on with you and Mando? Spill it."

"Wha- what do you mean?"

"He's acting strange around you. Did you do something to him? I swear to God if you did..." she narrowed her eyes at him. He could see murder in them clear as day.

He raised his arms instinctively. "Woah, woah. Hey, first of, we're all crammed in this small ship, so how do you know it's about me and not you or the old green guy, for that matter?"

"Cut the crap!" She hissed, "You know what I'm talking about." 

He knew. Of course, he knew. But he wasn't sure how much he could tell her. Did she even know Mando's real name? What kind of relationship did those two had? She was clearly protective of him, and probably the child. Did that mean they were friends or just that she wanted something from the other man? Maybe she was just working for the Mandalorian and wanted to make sure she received her payment, who knows. But let's assume they were friends. Din still seemed like a pretty private guy. Would he want Migs to tell her anything? And even if he told her they were married, would she believe him or accuse him of lying and get even more suspicious of him and the situation?

"I'm still waiting here, you know?" She looked even more displeased, if that was possible.

"Look, a little problem popped up back on Morak, and we had to take care of it. Everything is under control, Mando's fine, you don't have to worry 'bout anything." He stated, crossing his arms, blaster forgotten in his lap. To be honest, he was rather proud of his vague answer, even though Dune looked like she wanted to ask him more questions. She opened her mouth but just at that moment, Mandalorians came back onto the ship, another two in row. Both with their helmets at their sides.

  
\---

  
Getting to the bridge wasn't as hard as Migs thought it would be. Don't get him wrong, it wasn't a walk in the park either, and some complications occurred along the way. Like Dune's rifle jamming, for example, but she used it as a bat, and Shand had her back. She quickly solved the problem in the elevator anyway. They did a quick job of clearing the bridge too. Damn, Migs could get used to fighting alongside those women. And by women, he meant both the Mandalorians as well as Cara and Fennec. They made a good team.

Another complication revealed itself at the bridge, where Moff Gideon was nowhere to be seen. It wasn't as much a complication as rather a surprise, at least to Mayfeld, but it could mean that the Imperial predicted their plan and planned a trap for Mando at the brig. Stars, he hoped Din was okay. Migs wasn't happy with letting him go alone in the first place. But back at Fett's ship, Din insisted on doing just that. The more rational part of his brain knew that the Mandalorian was an excellent fighter, that and he survived so long without anybody's help. But the more time they waited, the more his irrational side was getting worried.

Finally, after so long without a word from the other man, the doors to the bridge slid open. Din strode inside, pushing cuffed Moff Gideon in front of him and wielding a weird-looking, glowing, black saber. Migs let out a breath he didn't know he was holding at the sight of the other man, seemingly uninjured and with the kid safely tucked into his side. 

"What happened?" 

"He brought him in alive. That's what happened." Dune replied smugly. It was clear that the two didn't like each other. She stepped closer to Mando, smiling at the child. "And now the Republic's gonna have to double the payment." 

Migs too, came up a little bit closer behind Din, the need to really make sure his beskar-clad husband was fine was eating him from the inside.

"That's not what she's talking about." All three of their heads turned to Moff Gideon, smiles falling from their faces. Gideon turned to Bo-Katan, "Why don't you kill him now and take it?" Migs felt all the blood drain from his face. What was he talking about? Was that Bo-Katan's plan all along? And how would he know that? Were they secretly allies? Migs wondered quickly, at the same time trying to read Kryze's face. His finger hovered over the trigger. Whatever the situation was, he wasn't about to let Din get hurt. Not if he had anything to say in the matter.

Before he could do anything, Dune grabbed Gideon's arm and threw him to the floor. He just chuckled, "It's yours now." He looked up at Mando.

"What is?" Din sounded as confused as Mayfeld felt. His hand tightened around the child protectively.

"The Dark Saber. It belongs to you." Migs glanced at Bo-Katan. She looked like she wanted to skin the man on the ground alive. Then it hit him, the Dark Saber, it was the weapon she talked about before, in the ship. Her weapon, the reason she helped them.

Din must have had the same realization because he deactivated it, walked up to her, and held the weapon out to the woman, "No, it belongs to her."

"She can't take it." Gideon smiled from his place on the steps. Migs was quickly getting fed up with his attitude. "It must be won in battle. In order for her to wield the Dark Saber again, she would need to defeat you in combat." Migs noticed Bo-Katan's hands dangerously hover over the blasters at her sides. The kid must've felt something was wrong too, because he let out a distressed coo, and his eras dropped. His own hand tightened over the handle of his blaster. He wouldn't let either of them get hurt, one wrong move and he will shoot her in the face, she won't even have time to blink.

"I yield. It's yours." the naiveness was a kinda cute look on Din, but not right now. Didn't he see Bo-Katan's tight expression?

"Ooh, no." the Imperial started chuckling again. Bo-Katan sighed and looked to her feet, almost guiltily. "It doesn't work that way," He got up from the floor, "the saber doesn't have power. The story does. Without that blade, she's a pretender to the throne."

"He's right." 

"Come on, just take it." Din forced out. It was clear that all he wanted was to take his son and get as far away from this mess as possible.

The alarm stopped the tense exchange. Something was happening in the tandem decks. 

"The ray shields have been breached," Fennec stated, looking up from the console panel, "we're being boarded."

"How many life forms?"

"None."

  



	4. The Rescue pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably thank you for all of the kudos, and comments, and overall support. It's really helping me get through some of the worse days. So as my thanks this chapter is even longer than the last one (I don't know how that happened, I slept through most of the process). I hope you'll like it.

The Dark Troopers boarded the ship, slowly but surely making their way onto the bridge. One of the female Mandalorians sealed the hatch with a button. Migs didn't bother checking which one. Everyone had their eyes on the door, blasters at ready. The tension in the room raised. If it even was possible after the almost standoff, that was happening just minutes before. 

"They're here."

The silence that followed was almost unbearable. Migs tightened his hold on the gun. 

There was a thud. Then another one, and another one. The droids started to pound on the metal seals, trying to break in. The floor shook under the strength of their blows. All they could do now is wait for the inevitable, and that made Migs' heart beat faster than in that kriffed mess hall, facing Valin Hess. He turned to Mando when he noticed him move out of the corner of his eye, just in time to see him put the child down behind one of the crates for protection, and whisper to him quietly. Migs couldn't quite make out what it was, but given the situation, probably something to comfort the kid. A small, cooing sound followed. Damn, even in times like this, Din had the presence of mind to think about the kid's emotional well being. As good well being can be after being kidnapped by a psychotic fuck, who was currently sprawled out on the floor with a smug smile on his face. 

"You have an impressive fire team protecting you," he stated, shifting as if getting comfortable to watch the show unfold. "But I think we all know, after a valiant stand, everyone in this room will be dead, but me and the child." His face became more serious in his threat, every word pontificated by the sound of a metal fist hitting the metal door.

The doors were bent in, almost opening, just enough to see the black metal plates of the droids' torsos through the small crack. Stars, Mayfeld didn't want to die like this. He just got married, for kriff's sake! Sure, it was a sudden, mostly unintentional decision and definitely not made out of love. But he still wanted to live long enough to get to know his new husband. Also, if Din died now, after everything he did to rescue the kid, it would be just too cruel of a joke from the universe. 

Suddenly an alarm went off. 

"An X-wing."

"One X-wing? Great. We're saved." 

The attack on the doors stopped, the silence rang in Migs' ears.

"Why did they stop?" Most of the group turned to the control panels to see on the security monitors what was happening. A cloaked figure was walking through the ship, cutting the droids down, one after the other with a glowing saber, like it was nothing.

"A Jedi?" Bo-Katan said in disbelief. If Migs didn't know any better, he would've thought she sounded a little scared. But most importantly, _ a Jedi?!  _ He had heard about them, but The Empire said they were extinct. That they had to get rid of those children-stealing charlatans so that The Emperor could bring order to the Galaxy. Of course, Migs was well past listening to the Imperial propaganda, but he still wasn't sure if he could let himself feel relief yet. Yes, the Jedi cleared out most of the Dark Troopers, but that didn't mean he was on their side either. For all he knew, the guy could just want this Darksaber, and by the stupid mandalorian law, he would have to defeat Din in combat for that. He hoped it was not that.

In the whole mess, nobody noticed that Gideon must've found a blaster lying around, picked it up, and started shooting at Bo-Katan's right hand. Fortunately, her armor was enough to save her from any serious injuries. The impact knocked her out, though. She fell down, and when she did, Gideon turned to aim at the child, who wandered out of his hiding place. 

The Imp pulled the trigger at the same time as Mando threw himself on the floor in front of the kid. Shielding him with his beskar armor.

"No- Wait!" the shots were fired before Mayfeld could finish his protest. He knew that the Mandalorian armor could easily take on more than a few blasts without hurting the person inside, but still. Seeing Din on the floor getting shot at. All his memories from the operation at Burnin Konn came flooding back, the screams of his teammates filling his ears.

"Drop it!" Fennec had her rifle pointed at Gideon's back. He looked around. Seeing that every person in the room, except for the two Mandalorians still lying on the floor, had him on target, made a quick decision and pointed the gun at his head. Before he could chicken out of his own life, however, Migs stepped in, and with one hard punch to the head, knocked him out cold. 

"I've had enough of his shit," he explained, and by the look on Cara's face, he wasn't alone. She would probably have done the same if he wasn't there first.

Migs looked up to make sure that Mando was okay. And he was, at least on the outside. He was still sitting on the floor, but now by the control panels, looking at the monitor. The child was also up there. They were looking from the monitor to each other and back, communicating silently. He too, glanced at the recording. The Jedi was now stepping into the elevator that would take him straight to the bridge level. Din moved. He picked up the child and made a few steps towards the door.

"Open the doors."

"Mando, are you sure-?"

"I said, open the doors." He repeated slowly. His tone had this deadly calmness about it. But to Migs, it sounded somehow strained, like under the calm there was something else, something pained. He didn't like it. 

"Are you crazy?" It was Fennec's turn to ask, and Migs didn't blame her. He still had a bad feeling about all of this. Mando just looked at her and proceeded to open the door himself. One click to the control panel and the hatch hissed open, revealing a cloud of white smoke. Only the green light from the saber was visible at first. Then the Jedi strolled in, the cape swirling behind him. 

Bad or not, the guy knew how to make an appearance.

The Jedi holstered his saber, took off his hood, and slowly looked around the room. He didn't show it, but they must've been an interesting picture. Dead Imperials lying around. Moff Gideon unconscious at Bo-Katan's feet. One shiny Mandalorian with a green child standing in front of him and five people pointing their guns at him behind said Mandalorian. A very interesting picture indeed.

"Are you a Jedi?" 

Migs knows it's been a stressful few days, but  _ really? _ Who else could that possibly be? Dark cloak, green lightsaber, and the fact that on his way here the guy practically crushed a few Dark Troopers using only this weird Jedi mambo-jumbo. The might, or something. It's been quite some time since he heard the tales. He refrained from sighing. What a great, intelligent warrior he got himself married to.

"I am." 

_ Obviously. _

The Jedi extended his hand to the child, "Come, little one." The kid looked up at Din with hesitation.

"He doesn't wanna go with you."

"He wants your permission." The Jedi looked up from the kid to Mando's face, as if searching for his eyes under the helmet. "He is strong with the Force,"  _ ohh, the Force, right,  _ "but talent without training is nothing. I will give my life to protect the child, but he will not be safe until it masters his abilities."

Din raised the child higher in his arms, "Hey," he spoke softly. It was obvious that those words were meant only for the child. That it was a goodbye. A goodbye between a father and his son. A goodbye that should be private, not in front of a room full of strangers. Migs felt like he needed to do something about that, but he didn't want to interrupt the moment. It was already probably too hard for the Mandalorian, trying to ignore them just so he could say goodbye to his son. Fuck, it wasn't fair. Maybe The Empire had been right about one thing, about Jedi stealing children from their families. He was pretty sure the self-righteous fuck couldn't take better care of the kid than Din did. Not after Din had been willing to give away everything he knew for the kid.

Just then, Din's right hand came up to the helmet as if to lift it from his face. And that was his cue. He couldn't let the Mandalorian lose the child  _ and _ his identity in one day.

"Okay, no." He said, loudly. All eyes in the room were on him now, "Everyone out. Give the man a little privacy. It's not some fucked up HoloDrama. Out." He managed to say it firmly enough that not one person dared to object. He made sure everyone made their way to the door while wondering if he himself should stay or leave. On one hand, he wanted to make sure that Din was okay. They were married now, they should be there for each other. On the other hand, though, he was still mostly a stranger to Din, and to the kid? He was a guy who dropped him on the floor once.

He looked at them once again, trying to assess the situation. Din was whispering something to the kid. Migs wasn't sure if to reassure the child or himself. Seeing that most people left the room, he slowly took off his helmet. There were tears in his eyes. In those gorgeous eyes... Migs couldn't do this. Not right now. There would be plenty of time to comfort Din later, after the child was gone. He would need it more then. He silently stepped out of the room and let the doors slide shut behind him.

He blinked out the slight dampness from his eyes. He couldn't believe his two-day husband and his child had this impact on him already.

The rest of the group was standing a little bit further into the hall. Good, that meant they didn't see Mando take off his helmet. There would be a lot more of marrying if they did. And Migs wasn't sure if he liked that. He walked further away from the door, leaned back on the wall, and crossed his arms. It was the perfect place to observe all the rest. He still kept his distance, though. If someone noticed the remaining wetness in his eyes that could ruin his persona of an uncaring asshole, he so carefully build around himself.

He looked around the group. Fennec and Dune, talking quietly on the side, again. The Mandalorians stood off to the other side of the hall, eyeing the Jedi, and trying to conceal their mistrust. They did a better job than Mando in masking their emotions, sure, but it still was quite obvious. Migs wondered if it was a thing with all the Mandalorians, or if they just pretended to try to hide it, but still wanted to let everybody know.

The Jedi was standing by the elevators, with a vacant gaze. Seemingly lost in thought. By his side was beeping quietly, an older model of an astromech. Migs didn't see it before. It must've been waiting in the hall all along.

They waited some time. Migs wasn't sure how long, maybe a few minutes, or maybe it took much longer. He was too preoccupied with the image of those dark eyes filled with tears to care. 

He wanted to give a piece of his mind to the Jedi. But just as he opened his mouth, the door slid open once again, so he just had to settle on glaring at the guy threateningly.

Din came out of the room, helmet back on, child in hands. He stopped a few steps before the Jedi, looked back down on the child, and in the softest voice he had ever heard him, said, "Don't be afraid." Then put the kid on the ground. 

But the child didn't go, of course he didn't. The universe must've been determined to make Migs cry today because the little green bean turned back to Mando and wrapped his tiny clawed hands around one of Mando's legs. Migs was sure the kid wouldn't go willingly, but then the astromech beeped louder and got his attention.

He made several tiny steps towards the droid and observed it curiously. After a moment, he turned to the Jedi and stretched his little hands to be picked up. The Jedi nodded at Mando, it looked like he was asking for the final permission to take the child. Mando's responding nod was slow, as if he was not quite present in the moment, just looking at the child, trying to commit to memory as much as he could. 

After he got his confirmation, the Jedi picked up the child. They looked at each other like they were communicating. But it was somehow different from how Din interacted with the kid. The Jedi looked up at the shining plates of beskar helmet for the last time.

"May the Force be with you."

And then he left. Migs watched the child look at his dad over the Jedi's shoulder until the moment the elevator door closed. He then turned to Din to- he didn't know what for. It's not like he would see much under the helmet. Tears could be silently cascading from his husband's eyes, and he wouldn't know it. 

He saw, mostly what he expected to see. Slightly slumped shoulders, visor still locked on the elevator, and hands helplessly twitching at his sides, whole body tense. As if he was forcing himself to stay put and not run after the kid.

Damn, Migs would have some comforting to do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are, the last chapter (FOR NOW) As I said, I'll continue this fic when the third season launches. But if you are interested in my writing for this ship, I'm planning on writing an alternative version of this story. It should be up next week. And I got some prompts on Tumblr so maybe I'll write some one-shots too (but most of the prompts have snugly found their way into the plot of this alternative fic.


End file.
